


Un Tatouage

by azhureheart



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kinkenstock, Domestic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhureheart/pseuds/azhureheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pense à un nouveau tatouage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Tatouage

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour le 7ème round de la communauté [kinkenstock](http://kinkenstock.livejournal.com/) sur LJ

— Il faut que j'appelle un médecin ?  
Steve releva la tête vers Danny, surpris par cette question. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas juste la fin d'un des monologues de son partenaire. Il ne pensait pas que ses mots fléchés l'avaient tant absorbés ; si c'était le cas, le blond ne manquerait pas de se lancer dans une de ses diatribes sur le respect, l'armée, et les leçons de politesse que Steve ne s'était apparemment jamais donné la peine de suivre.   
— Un médecin ?  
— Pour ton bras, répondit-il en pointant le bras droit de Steve.  
Steve fit jouer ses articulations, mais rien ne le gênait. Il n'avait pas de boutons ou de marques suspectes non plus.   
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Tu n'arrêtes pas de le frotter depuis trois jours.  
— Oh, ça. Je pense juste à me faire faire un nouveau tatouage.  
À l'autre bout du canapé, Danny avait l'air atterré.   
— Tu n'en as pas encore assez ?  
— C'est juste une idée comme ça. Je me disais qu'un bouquet d'ananas...  
Danny pinça vicieusement la plante d'un de ses pieds qui étaient sagement posés sur les genoux du blond depuis le début de l'après-midi. Steve glapit et lui lança un regard noir.  
— Danno !!  
— Si tu te fais tatouer une des ses horreurs, tu te trouves un autre mec, McGarrett.  
— Je plaisantais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire mal... Tu sais que j'ai les pieds sensibles !  
— Bouhou, je sais que tu es passé par le SERE. Tu t'en es suffisamment vanté pour ça.  
— Alors tu ne peux pas te souvenir que je suis de la Marine et pas de l'Armée mais tu te souviens quels programmes d’entraînement j'ai suivis ?  
Danny ignora sa question.   
— Pas d'ananas, pas de surf, pas une des ces sirènes vulgaires dont les marins semblent raffoler, pas mon nom...  
— Je pensais à un dessin de ma partie préférée de ton anatomie, l'interrompit Steve en se levant brusquement pour échapper à des représailles.  
— J'espère pour toi que tu parlais de mes yeux, Steven.  
— Bien sûr, Danno, rit-il, en s'échappant sur le lanaï, Danny sur les talons bien décidé à lui faire avaler du sable.

\---

Deux semaines plus tard, Danny fronçait les sourcils. Ils étaient dans leur chambre et Danny venait d'enlever la compresse qui cachait le nouveau tatouage. Steve avait été seul à son rendez-vous, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il examinait avec attention l'encre noire qui ornait désormais l'avant-bras de son partenaire.   
Il était obligé d'admettre qu'il représentait bien Steve.   
— Je crois que je te déteste, finit-il par dire dans un soupir.  
Steve sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.  
— Je suis sûr du contraire.  
Danny l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse.  
— Mais ne crois pas que ça veuille dire que je suis d'accord pour en voir autre part. Soyons clairs, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé, elles sont toujours interdite dans ma voiture !  
— Promis, Danno.  
Cette fois, le blond laissa les lèvres de Steve rencontrer les siennes, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur le bras encore sensible où était à présent dessinée une grenade et la phrase « Let's do this ». 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Le tatouage qui m'a inspirée : http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/029/6/b/call_of_duty_grenade_tattoo_by_nevermore_ink-d38ajq9.jpg


End file.
